logosfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC One/Oneness Idents
These are the idents in BBC One that have been used since 1 January 2017. In 2017, BBC One replaced its ten-year-old Circles set with a new set of idents known as Oneness. They were created by photographer Martin Parr and produced with help of BBC Creative. These idents have been met with negative reviews as some people say they are bland and has very little creativity in it. 2017-present |-|Idents= Network BBC_One_Dancers.png|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 1) Retired 2017 BBC1OnenessExerciseCls2.jpg|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 2) Retired 2017 BBC_One_bathers.png|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 1) Retired 2017 BBC1OnenessSeaSwimrs2.jpg|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 2) Retired 2017 BBC_One_Mountain_Rescue_Volunteers_ident.png|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 1) BBC1OnenessMtRes2.jpg|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 2) BBC1OnenessWhlchrRugbyTm1.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 1) BBC1OnenessWhlChrRugbyTm2.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 2) BBC1OnenessWhlChrRugbyTm3.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 3) BBC1OnenessForest.jpg|Forest BBC1OnenessSkaters.jpg|Skaters, Southwark BBC1OnenessBirdwatchers2.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 1) BBC1OnenessBrdwtchrs.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 2) BBC1-2017-ID-CAVERS-1-6.jpg|Cavers, Wemyss BBC1-2017-ID-BHANGRA-1-8.jpg|Bhangra Dancers, Edinburgh New Town BBC1OnenessTandemCyclists.jpg|Tandem Cyclists, Belfast BBC1-2017-ID-KAYAKERS-1-3.jpg|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh BBC1-2017-ID-ALLOTMENT-1-6.jpg|Allotment Holders, Smethwick BBC1-2017-ID-SNORKELLERS-1-6.jpg|Bog Snorkellers (Giraffe), Llanwrtyd Wells BBC1-2017-ID-SNORKELLERS-2-6.jpg|Bog Snorkellers (Balloons), Llanwrtyd Wells BBC1-2017-ID-BOXERS-1-6.jpg|Boxers, Digbeth BBC1-2017-ID-BANGER-1-6.jpg|Banger Racers, St Brides BBC1-2017-ID-TENPIN-1-6.jpg|Ten Pin Bowlers, Hockley BBC One Fell Runners ident.png|Fell Runners, Mourne Mountains BBC One Llama Trekkers ident.png|Llama Trekkers, Armagh BBC One Drone Racers ident.png|Drone Racers, Nottingham BBC_One_Wild_Campers_ident.png|Wild Campers, Glencoe BBC One Under 7 Footballers ident.png|Under 7 Footballers, Barnet (version 1) BBC One Under 7 Footballers ident (2).png|Under 7 Footballers, Barnet (version 2) BBC One Sausage Dog Walkers ident.png|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne BBC One Cheerleaders ident.png|Cheerleaders, Manchester BBC One Taekwondo Club ident.png|Taekwondo Club, Trafford BBC One Swing Dancers ident.png|Swing Dancers, County Durham BBC One Voluntter Lifeguards ident.png|Volunteer Lifeguards, Exmouth (version 1) Bbc12018j_8.jpg|Volunteer Lifeguards, Exmouth (version 2) BBC_One_Steel_Pan_Band_ident.png|Steel Pan Band, Plymouth Bbc12019_5.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Comic Relief 2019) (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (version 1) Bbc12019b_7.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Comic Relief 2019) (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (version 2) Bbc12019c_5.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Comic Relief 2019) (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (version 3) BBC_One_Danna_and_the_Dynamos_ident.png|Danna and the Dynamos, Greece (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Yet Again) (Comic Relief 2019) Bbc12019e_7.jpg|Hoopers of Hulme (Children in Need 2019) Northern Ireland BBC1NI-2017-ID-TANDEM-1-3.jpg|Tandem Cyclists, Belfast bbc1ninewyear2017b_4.jpg|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh bbc1ni2018_5.jpg|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne bbc1ni2018b_7.jpg|Cheerleaders, Manchester Bbc1ninewyear2019_4.jpg|Swing Dancers, County Durham Bbc1ni2019_4.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 1) Bbc1ni2019b_5.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 2) Bbc1ni2019c_5.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 3) Bbc1ni2019d_5.jpg|Danna and the Dynamos, Greece (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Yet Again) (Comic Relief 2019) BBC One NI The Open 2019 ident.png|Laurence Lyle, A Golf Course (The Open 2019 (Golf)) bbc1ni2019e_6.jpg|Hoopers of Hulme (Children in Need 2019) Scotland Id2017-22.jpg|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 1) Retired 2017 Id2017-16.jpg|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 2) Retired 2017 Id2017-6.jpg|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 1) Retired 2017 Id2017-10.jpg|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 2) Retired 2017 Id2017-58.jpg|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 1) Id2017-66.jpg|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 2) Id2017-38.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 1) Id2017-50.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 2) Id2017-44.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 3) Id2017-72.jpg|Forest BBC1OnenessSctldSkatrs.jpg|Skaters, Southwark BBC1OnenessSctlndBrdwtchrs1.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 1) Id2017-96.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 2) Id2017-116.jpg|Cavers, Wemyss Bbc1scotlandnewyear2019b 4.jpg|Bhangra Dancers, Edinburgh New Town Id2017-134.jpg|Tandem Cyclists, Belfast Id2017-144.jpg|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh Id2017-155.jpg|Allotment Holders, Smethwick Id2017-164.jpg|Bog Snorkellers (Giraffe), Llanwrtyd Wells Id2017-174.jpg|Bog Snorkellers (Balloons), Llanwrtyd Wells Id2017-187.jpg|Boxers, Digbeth Id2017-195.jpg|Banger Racers, St Brides Id2017-206.jpg|Ten Pin Bowlers, Hockley Id2017-236.jpg|Fell Runners, Mourne Mountains Id2017-225.jpg|Llama Trekkers, Armagh Bbc1scotland2018_5.jpg|Wild Campers, Glencoe Bbc1scotland2018b_5.jpg|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne Bbc1scotland2019 5.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 1) Bbc1scotland2019c_4.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 2) Bbc1scotland2019b_4.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 3) Bbc1scotland2019d_5.jpg|Danna and the Dynamos, Greece (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Yet Again) (Comic Relief 2019) bbc1scotland2019f_6.jpg|Hoopers of Hulme (Children in Need 2019) Wales hideaddbutton="true" Bbc1walesnewyear2019_4.jpg|Skaters, Southwark Bbc1walesjunctioncut2018_5.jpg|Drone Racers, Nottingham Bbc1walesnewyear2019b_6.jpg|Swing Dancers, County Durham Bbc1wales2019_5.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 1) Bbc1wales2019b_6.jpg|Wedding Guests, London (Four Weddings and a Reunion) (Comic Relief 2019) (version 2) Bbc1wales2019d_5.jpg|Danna and the Dynamos, Greece (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Yet Again) (Comic Relief 2019) bbc1wales2019e_7.jpg|Hoopers of Hulme (Children in Need 2019) East Midlands BBC_One_East_Midlands_Oneness_Sea_Swimmers_Ident.png|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 2) Retired 2017 Midlands BBC_One_Midlands_Oneness_Mountain Rescue Volunteers Ident.png|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 1) North East and Cumbria BBC1OnenessNE&CMtRes1.jpg|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 1) North West Bbc12017 6.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 1) South East BBC One South East Wheelchair Rugby Team v3 ident.png|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 3) BBC One South East Mountain Rescue Volunteers ident.png|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 1) BBC1SEOnenessBirdwatchers2.png|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 2) TandemCyclists_bbc1se.png|Tandem Cyclists, Belfast BBC One South East Night Kayakers ident.png|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh Sausagedogwalkers_bbc1se.png|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne |-|Stings= BBC1-2017-STING-ONENESS-1-6.jpg|Oneness (Generic) BBC1-2017-STING-EXERCISE-1-4.jpg|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-EXERCISE-2-4.jpg|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-EXERCISE-3-4.jpg|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-EXERCISE-4-4.jpg|Exercise Class, Avonmouth (version 4) BBC1-2017-STING-SWIMMERS-1-4.jpg|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-SWIMMERS-2-3.jpg|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-SWIMMERS-3-4.jpg|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-SWIMMERS-4-4.jpg|Sea Swimmers, Clevedon (version 4) BBC1-2017-STING-RESCUE-1-4.jpg|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-RESCUE-2-4.jpg|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-RESCUE-3-4.jpg|Mountain Rescue Volunteers, Brecon Beacons (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-WCR-1-4.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-WCR-2-4.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-WCR-3-4.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-WCR-4-4.jpg|Wheelchair Rugby Team, Llantrisant (version 4) BBC1-2017-STING-SKATERS-1-4.jpg|Skaters, Southwark (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-SKATERS-2-4.jpg|Skaters, Southwark (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-SKATERS-3-4.jpg|Skaters, Southwark (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-SKATERS-4-4.jpg|Skaters, Southwark (version 4) BBC1-2017-STING-BIRDWATCHERS-1-4.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-BIRDWATCHERS-2-4.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-BIRDWATCHERS-3-4.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-BIRDWATCHERS-4-4.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 4) BBC1-2017-STING-BIRDWATCHERS-5-4.jpg|Birdwatchers, Rainham Marshes (version 5) BBC1-2017-STING-CAVERS-1-4.jpg|Cavers, Wemyss (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-CAVERS-2-4.jpg|Cavers, Wemyss (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-CAVERS-3-4.jpg|Cavers, Wemyss (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-BHANGRA-1-2.jpg|Bhangra Dancers, Edinburgh New Town (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-BHANGRA-2-2.jpg|Bhangra Dancers, Edinburgh New Town (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-BHANGRA-3-3.jpg|Bhangra Dancers, Edinburgh New Town (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-TANDEM-1-1.jpg|Tandem Cyclists, Belfast (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-TANDEM-2-1.jpg|Tandem Cyclists, Belfast (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-TANDEM-3-2.jpg|Tandem Cyclists, Belfast (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-KAYAKERS-1-2.jpg|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-KAYAKERS-2-2.jpg|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-KAYAKERS-3-2.jpg|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-KAYAKERS-4-4.jpg|Night Kayakers, Killyleagh (version 4) BBC1-2017-STING-ALLOTMENT-1-2.jpg|Allotment Holders, Smethwick (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-ALLOTMENT-2-2.jpg|Allotment Holders, Smethwick (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-SNORKELLERS-2-2.jpg|Bog Snorkellers (Giraffe), Llanwrtyd Wells (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-SNORKELLERS-3-4.jpg|Bog Snorkellers (Giraffe), Llanwrtyd Wells (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-SNORKELLERS-1-2.jpg|Bog Snorkellers (Balloons), Llanwrtyd Wells BBC1-2017-STING-BOXERS-1-2.jpg|Boxers, Digbeth (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-BOXERS-2-2.jpg|Boxers, Digbeth (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-BOXERS-3-2.jpg|Boxers, Digbeth (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-BANGER-1-2.jpg|Banger Racers, St Brides BBC1-2017-STING-TENPIN-1-2.jpg|Ten Pin Bowlers, Hockley (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-TENPIN-2-2.jpg|Ten Pin Bowlers, Hockley (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-LLAMA-1-2.jpg|Llama Trekkers, Armagh (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-LLAMA-2-2.jpg|Llama Trekkers, Armagh (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-FELLRUNNERS-1-2.jpg|Fell Runners, Mourne Mountains (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-FELLRUNNERS-2-2.jpg|Fell Runners, Mourne Mountains (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-FELLRUNNERS-3-2.jpg|Fell Runners, Mourne Mountains (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-DRONERACERS-1-2.jpg|Drone Racers, Nottingham BBC1-2018-STING-WILDCAMPERS-1-2.jpg|Wild Campers, Glencoe (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-WILDCAMPERS-2-2.jpg|Wild Campers, Glencoe (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-WILDCAMPERS-3-2.jpg|Wild Campers, Glencoe (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-U7F-1-2.jpg|Under 7 Footballers, Barnet (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-U7F-2-2.jpg|Under 7 Footballers, Barnet (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-U7F-3-2.jpg|Under 7 Footballers, Barnet (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-U7F-4-2.jpg|Under 7 Footballers, Barnet (version 4) BBC1-2018-STING-U7F-5-2.jpg|Under 7 Footballers, Barnet (version 5) BBC1-2018-STING-DOGWALKERS-1-2.jpg|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-DOGWALKERS-2-2.jpg|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-DOGWALKERS-3-2.jpg|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-DOGWALKERS-4-2.jpg|Sausage Dog Walkers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne (version 4) BBC1-2018-STING-CHEERLEADERS-1-2.jpg|Cheerleaders, Manchester (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-CHEERLEADERS-2-2.jpg|Cheerleaders, Manchester (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-CHEERLEADERS-3-2.jpg|Cheerleaders, Manchester (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-CHEERLEADERS-4-2.jpg|Cheerleaders, Manchester (version 4) BBC1-2018-STING-TAEKWONDO-1-2.jpg|Taekwondo Club, Trafford (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-TAEKWONDO-2-2.jpg|Taekwondo Club, Trafford (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-TAEKWONDO-3-2.jpg|Taekwondo Club, Trafford (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-TAEKWONDO-4-2.jpg|Taekwondo Club, Trafford (version 4) BBC1-2018-STING-TAEKWONDO-5-2.jpg|Taekwondo Club, Trafford (version 5) BBC1-2018-STING-SWINGDANCERS-1-2.jpg|Swing Dancers, County Durham (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-SWINGDANCERS-2-2.jpg|Swing Dancers, County Durham (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-SWINGDANCERS-3-2.jpg|Swing Dancers, County Durham (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-SWINGDANCERS-4-2.jpg|Swing Dancers, County Durham (version 4) BBC1-2018-STING-LIFEGUARDS-1-2.jpg|Volunteer Lifeguards, Exmouth (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-LIFEGUARDS-2-2.jpg|Volunteer Lifeguards, Exmouth (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-LIFEGUARDS-3-2.jpg|Volunteer Lifeguards, Exmouth (version 3) BBC1-2018-STING-LIFEGUARDS-4-2.jpg|Volunteer Lifeguards, Exmouth (version 4) BBC1-2018-STING-STEELPANBAND-1-2.jpg|Steel Pan Band, Plymouth (version 1) BBC1-2018-STING-STEELPANBAND-2-2.jpg|Steel Pan Band, Plymouth (version 2) BBC1-2018-STING-STEELPANBAND-3-2.jpg|Steel Pan Band, Plymouth (version 3) |-|Menus= BBC1-2017-TRAILER-1-8.jpg|Trailer style with beach end-board, "shrinking O" end-board retained from 2016, and with the Oneness swirl added to sub-logo (Death in Paradise) BBC1-2017-TRAILER-2-6.jpg|Trailer style with black end-board, "shrinking O", and without the Oneness swirl on sub-logo (Sherlock) BBC1-2017-TRAILER-3-8.jpg|The standard trailer style with generic red end-board (Not Going Out) BBC1-2017-TRAILER-4-8.jpg|The standard trailer style with generic red end-board (Mrs. Brown's Boys New Year Special) BBC1-2017-NEXT-1-4.jpg|Next and Later menu (Songs of Praise and Countryfile) BBC1-2017-CAPTION-HD-1-2.jpg|Holding caption bbc1ecp2017_3.jpg|End credit promotion BBC1NI-2017-MENU-SPD-1-4.jpg|St. Patrick's Day 2017 Next and Later menu (The Housing Enforcers and Homes Under the Hammer) |-|Misc.= Idents Network BBC1-2017-ID-SHINE-1-1.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (frame 1) BBC1-2017-ID-SHINE-1-2.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (frame 2) BBC1-2017-ID-SHINE-1-3.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (frame 3) BBC1-2017-ID-SHINE-1-4.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (frame 4) BBC1-2017-ID-ONELOVE-1-1.jpg|One Love Manchester BBC1-2017-ID-PITCHBATTLE-PB-1-1.jpg|''Pitch Battle'' BBC1-2017-ID-PITCHBATTLE-DW-1-1.jpg|''Pitch Battle'' (Doctor Who) BBC1-2017-ID-PITCHBATTLE-EE-1-1.jpg|''Pitch Battle'' (EastEnders) BBC1-2017-ID-PITCHBATTLE-GN-1-1.jpg|''Pitch Battle'' (The Graham Norton Show) BBC1-2017-DOCTORWHOKAYAKERS-1-6.jpg|Doctor Who Series 10 Finale Northern Ireland BBC1NI-2017-ID-GENERIC-1-2.jpg|Generic BBC1NI-2017-DOCTORWHOKAYAKERS-1-3.jpg|Doctor Who Series 10 Finale Scotland BBC1SCOT-2017-ID-ONELOVE-1-8.jpg|One Love Manchester Stings Network BBC1-2017-STING-SHINE-GN-1-2.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (Graham Norton) BBC1-2017-STING-SHINE-MG-1-4.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (Mel Giedroyc) BBC1-2017-STING-SHINE-DM-1-2.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (Danii Minogue) BBC1-2017-STING-SHINE-GB-1-3.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (Gary Barlow) BBC1-2017-STING-SHINE-MK-1-3.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (Martin Kemp) BBC1-2017-STING-SHINE-MGANDGN-1-3.jpg|''Let it Shine'' (Mel Giedroyc and Graham Norton) BBC1-2017-STING-221B-1-6.jpg|''Sherlock'' Season 4 Finale BBC1-2017-STING-COMREL-MELANDSUE-1-2.jpg|''Let's Sing and Dance for Comic Relief'' (frame 1) BBC1-2017-STING-COMREL-MELANDSUE-1-4.jpg|''Let's Sing and Dance for Comic Relief'' (frame 2) BBC1-2017-STING-COMREL-MELANDSUE-1-6.jpg|''Let's Sing and Dance for Comic Relief'' (frame 3) BBC1-2017-STING-RND-DRNOSE-1-4.jpg|Red Nose Day 2017 (Dr. Nose) BBC1-2017-STING-RND-SNIFFER-1-4.jpg|Red Nose Day 2017 (Sniffer) BBC1-2017-STING-RND-DJBOOGIE-1-4.jpg|Red Nose Day 2017 (DJ Boogie) BBC1-2017-STING-RND-THANKYOU-1-4.jpg|Red Nose Day 2017 (Thank You) BBC1-2017-STING-MRSB-1-2.jpg|''All Round to Mrs. Brown's'' (version 1) BBC1-2017-STING-MRSB-2-1.jpg|''All Round to Mrs. Brown's'' (version 2) BBC1-2017-STING-MRSB-3-2.jpg|''All Round to Mrs. Brown's'' (version 3) BBC1-2017-STING-ESC-1-3.jpg|Eurovision Song Contest 2017 (frame 1) BBC1-2017-STING-ESC-1-6.jpg|Eurovision Song Contest 2017 (frame 2) BBC1-2017-STING-FA-1-4.jpg|2017 FA Cup Final (Pre-broadcast) BBC1-2017-STING-FA-2-2.jpg|2017 FA Cup Final (Post-broadcast) BBC1-2017-STING-ONELOVE-1-2.jpg|One Love Manchester BBC1-2017-STING-WIMBLEDON-1-6.jpg|2017 Wimbledon Championships Northern Ireland BBC1NI-2017-STING-SPD-1-4.jpg|St. Patrick's Day 2017 Scotland BBC1SCOT-2017-STING-SCOTSQUAD-1-4.jpg|''Scot Squad'' (version 1) BBC1SCOT-2017-STING-SCOTSQUAD-2-4.jpg|''Scot Squad'' (version 2) BBC1SCOT-2017-STING-SCOTSQUAD-3-4.jpg|''Scot Squad'' (version 3) Link *Entry on Television Idents Category:BBC One Category:BBC Category:Television idents Category:Special logos Category:2017 Category:BBC Idents